Elemental kitsune arrancar
by UltraZeta120moron
Summary: Naruto died at the VoTe but soon turn into a hollow after seeing sakura defiling his grave, soon he felt faint energy back to VoTe, and went back to find what it is and maybe finding of what happen to him. NarutoxBleach crossover Naruto x sun-sun
1. The birth of a hollow

yo this is elemental120kitsune reporting in, i just want to say that this is a Naruto and bleach crossover, but i have a gut feeling that i probably add more crossover later on in the story.

so enjoy the story.

* * *

there was only thing naruto felt when he open his eye's was pain, he grasped at his chest but felt something attached to his chest. he looked down and could only looked shocked, there was some chains attached to his chest where his heart is. but he wondered, did he die? where's the hole where sasuke-teme strucked with his chidori, speaking about that asstard.

he looked around and recognize that he was still at the valley of the end though quite damaged, but he didn't see where the last uchiha is.

naruto tried to stand up but still feeling weak after the battle and one question came to him, why is there some chain attached to his chest lead to?

naruto looked where the chains leading to, he wish he hadn't looked where. he can only eye widen and mutters no, few meters away from him lies his dead body with a nasty hole through his chest. sasuke really did kill him but where did he go and why hasn't anyone come for him.

to his answer sasuke came down flying and crashed into the cliff-side of the valley, and kakashi landed next to naruto's dead body.

he looked down at his poor student, he didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve to have a fucking chidori through his chest. kakashi looked at sasuke unconscious body on the ground.

"i hope your proud now sasuke, that you promised to me that you would use that technique to defend your friends and comrads, but then again i wouldn't be surprised that you were just like your damned father and i will personally see that you get executed" kakashi said as he formed a kage bunshin and order it to pick the unconscious brat up.

he sighed and looked at naruto's body, he pick it up over his shoulder "i'm sorry, i'm so sorry naruto" Kakashi mutters while couldn't help but let few tears fall and boosted some chakra through his legs and jump up to higher grounds in amazing speed as his clone followed suit.

Naruto saw everything but coudn't help smile a little, his sensei really did care, back then at the chuunin exam he didn't help him and believed that kakashi was just playing favorite to the uchiha.

naruto tried to form some chakra through his legs, but he didn't feel any chakra at all, but he could feel something was boosting his legs. but he didn't really care as he followed where kakashi went.

but unnoticed to him some small mouth things appeared on the chain and eating slowly up to the chains conected to naruto's chest.

_**few hours later...**_

naruto reached the the village and saw kakashi stood in front of the village gate, as the gates open some medic-nin and anbu come out and last tsunade and shizune "Kakashi reprt!" she demanded.

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds but spook up "lady hokage, i manage to capture the traitor, but naruto..." kakshi was silent as he showed tsunade naruto's corpse. shizune gasped and tsunade stood there shocked and almost felt her heart stop for a second, tears flowed down from her eyes as she grabbed naruto's cold body "no...no please, say this is just a damn prank right RIGHT!" she screamed the last sentence to kakashi.

Kakashi shaking his head, as tsunade hugged naruto's body and cried, she mutters it's happening again few times.

kakashi couldn't help but looked down, shizune started to cry while the other ninjas as well looked down and prayed some prayer for naruto.

but soon the entire area was soon filled with Killing intent, tsunade looked at kakashi while her body shaking in rage "Kakashim, where is the traitor?" she growled.

Kakashi gulped at her killing intent and pointed over to his kage bunshin who had been carried sasuke unconscious body, as soon tsunade saw the traitor she disappeared in a blur and grabbed the uchihas throat and was ready to tear his head apart.

"Lady hokage in the name of the council of the leaf village we order you to stop!" a old voice came from behind the female hokage, she glanced back and saw it was Danzou and the rest of the damned council, she glared them darkly as they flinched at her glare but Danzou don't seem to be effected.

"WHY should i listen to some civilians while WE military shinobi's executing traitors!" tsunade asked darkly.

Danzou smirked a bit "simple it was we who had given the uchiha the mission to kill the demon" he proudly said while the other nodded.

tsunade dropped the uchihas and were about to attack if it wasn't for Danzou's ROOT anbu came in to protect their master.

"you see lady hokage, the reason we did this was because we feared that this Akatsuki would attack us just because we had the damned demon withing our walls, plus we all thought banishing him would be great idea though only giving them the power of kyuubi right in the hands to those criminals while he's helpless" Danzou explained.

"so you sent this fucking uchiha to pretend that he would defect the village and nearly got all my ninjas dead that i sent to retrieve him!" tsunade said while glaring at the council.

Danzou nodded "yes it was the only solution to make sure the akatsuki never get the hands on the tailed beast or else we are all doomed then" he said.

"i*cough* did it for the great of the*cough* village" a voice said behind tsunade while she glanced back and only scowl at the now awake uchiha.

"that demon was a threat to the village and i pretended to go for power to orochimaru, _Lady hokage_" sasuke said last sentence with venom and glared at the old hag and wondering why would she care for the demon.

she nearly blasted of to kill the damn brat if Danzou voice didn't stop her "he right lady hokage or i rather say Tsunade now" he said.

tsunade looked back at the old crippled bastard "you see while you were focusing sending help to retrieve uchiha-sama we held a meeting and voted that sasuke uchiha shall become the next hokage when he reach 18, and you well... we could say that you are no longer our hokage anymore" Danzou explained.

tsunade couldn't care anymore, one of her precious people were dead, again because of the damn neckless she gave naruto when he beated her at a bet.

tsunade walked over to naruto's corpse and picked it up and walked away "where are you going tsunade, you know you might get disease while touching that...thing*POW* OW!" Danzou gasped as a rock hit him right at the head, the root anbu looked around trying to find who threw the rock.

"Kakashi, shizune" tsunade called out.

"yeah?" both asked.

" kakashi come help me bury naruto's body, somewhere no one will disturb him and shizune go tell naruto's friends to help us" she said, kakashi nodded while shizune answered simple sad ok.

as the two walked away into the forest while danzou looked at them smugly "hmpf now that thing won't bother us anymore sasuke-sama now do you want your training more now that thing is dead*POW* OW!" Danzou was hit by a rock again and looked around trying to find who's throwing rocks at him.

"ok who keeps throwing ro-*POW* AGH!" this time the rock hit right at the man precious and holy place that shouldn't be kicked or... never touched at all.

Naruto smirked at that old bastard, he followed where tsunade and kakashi went, but still unnoticed the mouth things on the chains keep keeps eating the chains.

_**with tsunade and the other...**_

tsunade sighed as they were finish with naruto's grave, it wasn't some fancy grave or something just a simple grave, kakashi looked at the grave while didn't care that his tears flow down "naruto, if your listening i want to say i am sorry, so sorry that i couldn't help you in the end, please if your listening this please forgive me..." kakshi said.

naruto who was watching smiled "i forgive you sensei" he said, kakashi looked around he swear he heard naruto's voice. but he sighed and pulled out his most precious icha icha book and lay it down on naruto's grave.

usually tsunade would kill him for that but didn't care at all and she glanced behind her seeing shizune come with only sakura, she rose an eye brow where are everyone?

"shizune, where are everyone?" tsunade asked, shizune looked down "they didn't care or only said it was troublesome" she said in low voice.

"figures" tsunade grumbled as she looked at grave "naruto... i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have given you that damned necklace to you" tsunade said as her tears flow down.

shizune held her hand together and whisper a prayer for naruto to have a better afterlife than the life he had in this world.

sakura said nothing while held her head down, it took a good 20 minutes before everyone left, only sakura stayed behind.

naruto looked at sakura and wonder what's shes thinking, until she started to laugh.

she laughed at naruto's grave and after laughing she looked at the grave with hatred and spit it.

despite naruto being dead and a ghost he was shocked, why would sakura laugh at him and spit at his grave. sakura took out a scroll and read it to she if it was the right one she got, she looked down at the grave with a smirk "heh! finaly your dead you damn demon" sakura said.

naruto felt his heart to crack while the mouth things on the chains eats faster.

"after enduring your foul breath and asking for dates and tried to kill my sasuke-kun i am finally free from you!" she exclaimed and open the scroll reveal a simple fire jutsu "feh i felt so dumb pleading to you to save my sasuke-kun but turns out he was simple faking defecting the village so he could kill you" she mutters.

naruto heart keep cracking and the mouth thing keeps eating faster.

"but you know what" sakura said as she made few hand sign and held in her breath and breath out large fire ball at naruto's grave.

Naruto could feel his heart shattered into million pieces and the mouth things were few inch away from eating the last chain.

sakura looked at the flaming grave with a smug smirk "i hope you rot in hell forever naruto" sakura said as she turn around and walked off.

naruto fell down to his knees, tears as flow down as he trembled.

"_i did everything for her_" he thought as the mouth things were soon at the last chain.

"_yet in the end, she spit at me, calls me a demon like the other villager and worst, she lit my body, my grave up FOR HER AMUSMENT!_" naruto screamed in his mind as the last chains was gone. soon white substance came out from his mouth and soon started to emerge to his face.

"_i kill her, i kill her, I KILL HER**, I KILL HER!**_" Naruto soon his body engulfed in blue dark light.

Sakura hummed happily, seeing the demon is dead her sasuke-kun wont be annoyed by the blabbering idiot and she wont be pestered by asking to go date with him, HIM the disgusting monster? no way.

but suddenly she felt her whole body in pain and knocked away few meters away, she wondered what the hell happen but felt something on her chest, she eye widen when she saw the chains attached to her chest, she looked where the chain leading to but to her horror, it's leading to her mutilated body.

she could she her body face was writing in pain and shock, she was missing her left arm and her chest slashed opened, she could see the organs that was spilled out from her body.

she saw a big shadow near her, she slowly turn her head around and saw that she wished she hasn't, there stood a tall monster, it's body was blackish blue while it's skull face mask was pure white bone, the body was shaped to a fox while its long an fluffy red dipped tail waged lazily around, its claw was long and sharp and sakura could see the blood on the claws, it also had a fist sized whole on the chest sakura could see through its chest.

the strange mask was form into a grinning fox face, black whisker marks was shown at each cheeks, its long pointy ears stood tall while it pure red slitted eyes stared right at sakura who was trembling with fear.

"**you whore, i did everything for you, i protected you, i did what you said 'oh please bring back sasuke-kun and after that i burn up your grave while no one's looking sakura**" the giant fox creature growled at sakura.

sakura was trembling with fear but she recignize the voice "n..n..naruto?" she stuttered, the creature open its mouth and let out a roar at the pink haird girl.

"**DON'T FUCKING SAY MY NAME YOU WENCH! look what you have done to me, heart broken, tranformed into...into whatever the hell i am and guess what, i aint going to hell and the only one who's going there IS YOU!**" Naruto screamed and tackled sakura who let out a terrifying scream as the monster sank his teeth into her shoulder and janked the meat off.

**_Few hours later..._**

Naruto didn't know how long he walked in to the rainy path, he remember this path that had led him to the valley of the end, though during his travel to the valley of the end he devoured the souls from those sound nins that who had 'Kidnapped' the uchiha idiot.

but he didn't care anything anymore, he's dead, turn into a monster and ate his so called 'crush' but he wont admit it but he felt a lot happier.

he reached to his destination, the valley of the end. he don't know why he walked all the way here instead take his revenge against the damned village, he had suddenly felt a weak energy spike from this direction where he killed sakura twice (first her living body and after that her soul was next) so he had walk all the way and try to fin the source of the strange energy.

naruto saw something down in the gap of the valley, the place where he had died, there was something lying there.

Naruto jumped down from the cliff and walked closer the strange object that seem pulsing with strange energy.

it was a sword, a big ass sword, the handle was wrapped in dark brown leather, the guard was stretched out white wings while there was a fox skull with glowing blue eyes middle of the guard, there was a blue colored crystal bottom of the blade, the blade was dark blue but had few dark green glowing veins coming from the fox skull.

naruto stared at it, how in the world did this strange weapon appeared here?

"**_come to me child..._**" a calm and gentle feminine voice came to him from the sword.

naruto was startled, he didn't expect the sword to talk to him or HOW.

"**_don't be afraid, i seen your pain and suffering from those ignorance humans, come and i will tell you what had happen to you.._**" the strange feminine voice from the sword said.

Naruto didn't know if he should touch the sword or ignore it, but this sword er person in the sword or WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS! says that could tell him what had happen to him.

so naruto touched it on the handle with his claw and soon was blinded by white pure light.

**_Somewhere deepest in hell..._**

a large armored demon walked past cage by cage which was full with many sinners who had committed terrible deeds, a large grin form when he grabbed the unlucky guy from his cage as he screamed in terror and watched as his head was ripped of by the demon's mouth.

the demon which was chewing on the humans head as he tossed the body away and walked back to the throne room where his master usually were, but the master hasn't returned his journey through one of the mortals realm for 13 years.

the large demon walked in to the throne room and glanced to the throne, he notice there was someone sitting there.

his lips fold into a snarl and wondered who dared to sitt at his master throne, he took out a black large battle axe and pointed toward the person sitting at the throne.

"**whoever you are! get of from the master's throne or else i rip your head of from those shoulder of yours!**" the demon growled out.

the person chuckled "**oh really shredder, is that the way to treat your master who had returned from the human realm?**" the person asked in demonic voice.

the demon named shredder eye widen and dropped the axe and fell down to his knees "**MASTER KYUUBI! SORRY FOR NOT RECOGNIZE YOU!**" Shredder said while bowing.

the now revealed Kyuubi chuckled while his blood red tails waved lazily "**no worry, but next time when you threatening me i wont be ...very kind**" kyuubi said.

shredder nodded shakily "**y.. of course kyuubi-sama, er.. shall i tell the other high ranked brothers that you had finally returned?**" shredder asked.

kyuubi waved his hand "**go tell the other, there is something i must tell everyone**" kyuubi said.

"**y..yes of course kyuubi-sama**" shredder said as he walked away, left kyuubi ponder in his thoughts.

"**_finally free from that accursed brats gut, and now that hes dead, probably eaten by a hollow or a shinigami i can finally plot my invasion on that accursed realm. Madara i hope your ready because using those accursed eyes on me i shall torture you for eternity, though after all all i have to wait is oh i don't know maybe around 10 or 15 years before i can march my legion of hell toward your precious home realm_**_" _Kyuubi though with a large wicked smile.

* * *

well that's it folks i be updating the story later on so be patient for those who liked the story.

Elemental120kitsune signing off...


	2. challenge

hey everyone this is Elemental120kitsune reporting in :D here's a another chapter of Elemental kitsune arrancar, so enjoy the story=)

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes after being blinded by the light that suddenly came from the sword he touched.

Naruto could only gape at the scenery in front of him, he saw what it looks like a large beautiful forest and and there was a large light Gray mountain and there was a large golden long stairs that seem to lead top of the mountain. but something caught naruto's eye, there was a blinking white light on top of the mountain.

naruto were about to stand up but his body still feel wierd, he looked at himself and sighed, he's was still that strange creature he had tranformed into after sakura defiled his grave, naruto touched his chest with his long claw at where the fist size hole through his chest is.

he wondered why does he even have a hole through his chest, he can almost put his whole arm in it and still it feels wierd that he doesn't feel anything when he touched it.

naruto remembered something, the damned furball hasn't spoke with him ever since he died and transformed. Naruto tried to communicate with the damn demon fox but never got response, naruto grunted frustrated that the damn fox won't talk to him and probably sleeping.

so the only thing naruto could do right now is that go inside his mindscape.

**_Inside naruto's mindscape..._**

naruto opened his eyes and felt his whole body different and looked down at the sewer water, he looked at his reflection and only frown, outside of his mind he has a body of a monster while in here he has a body of a human.

naruto shaking his head and went to where the damn furball's cage is, he had walked several minutes but finally reached or what's left of it.

naruto could only gape at the destroyed cage, the bars that held the kyuubi no yoko has been shattered and lied on the floor of the sewer, naruto felt scared right now, if the cage is destroyed then it means that the fur ball is somewhere inside of his mind. maybe he was the reason he tranformed into this monstrous body.

but naruto saw something on the rubble from the cage bars, naruto walked up to it and picked up a note.

_dear kit if your reading this that means i am free, though back to my personal home the hell. i want to thank you so much that you were such an idiot try to bring back the uchiha to that disgusting village of yours, that i found a loop hole on the seal that should had make sure that i die with you when you die._

_but alas i change it and make sure that i go back to my home and plot some invasion to your home realm with my legion of hell, your lucky that your dead or else i would have torture you for entirnity._

_P.S. if your wondering how you died we could just say that i stopped give you my chakra and make sure you died, no hard feeling though ok?_

Naruto could only stare at the note in shock and crumbled the note in rage. the damn fur ball had him kill by sasuke-teme and now he plan to invade to his home realm with an army of MORE demons. naruto let out a cry of rage as he fell down on his knees and start to punch on the floor.

naruto panted and felt miserable for being denied and hated through his whole life, why oh why must HE have to suffer while other lived in a peaceful life and loved by everyone while he has to suffer because of one man.

naruto bared his teeth, that damned fourth hokage had condemned him his life just because he as just an orphan? and used him to make sure kyuubi is sealed and dies when naruto himself dies. naruto wanted to scream more and want to kill anyone but soon he remember that he was soon turning into what the villager have always viewed him, a demon.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed, calming himself and looked at the note again.

he shaking his head and tossed the note away and left his mindscape.

**_outside of naruto mindscape..._**

naruto opened his eyes as he looked around and remembered he was still in the forest, he sighed as he looked over the direction where the blinking light is.**_  
_**

naruto stood still and watched the blinking white light and wondered if he should take the stairs or something?

"**_come child, come and i will tell you everything_**" a feminine voice came to naruto again.

Naruto was startled and looked around the big forest.

"**_don't be afraid Naruto, go up to the stairs but be warned there will be some dangerous challenge awaits you_**" the voice said. Naruto blinked few times, he hesitated about to go up at the stairs but soon he just shrugged his shoulders and began walking up at the stairs.

it took naruto at least 1 hour to walking up at the stairs, naruto panted and wondered why did he even listen to that voice in the first place, after like 20 minutes he finally reached what it's look like a large platform.

the large platform was circle formed and was attached to the mountain wall, on the wall of the mountain there was a large white gate. but there was something caught naruto's eyes was some statues middle of the platform.

there were many golden statues that looked like some strange armored knights, there was 8 of them and all of them stood around a big hole on the floor middle of the platform. they had their swords raised toward each other and naruto wondered why there statues here of all places, to his answer they started to glow red.

the statues began to crack as terrifying hollowed shrieks came from the statues, soon they glow to brightly naruto had to cover his eyes with his claws.

as naruto heard the shrieks stops he stopped covering his eyes and looked what the hell happen, only to eye widen.

the statues was no longer there anymore and was replace with demonic looking knights which are ALIVE, as they eyed naruto with caution but one of them raised their blade as naruto knew what will happen next. the one who had raised his blade ran toward naruto really fast as naruto dodge a slash from the demonic knight.

"_crap i'm outnumbered by one to 8, i better try kage bunshin right now_" naruto thought and formed a hand sign with his claw and shouted the famous technique of his "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as 100 clones of him appeared. Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"get em boys!" Naruto shouted as the clone let out a war cry.

the knights seem not to be effected by naruto kage bunshin, the merely raised their swords as they prepared when the clones come closed enough.

naruto and his kage bunshin ran toward the knights in full speed and was ready to tear them apart, the first three clones jumped forward one of the knights with their claws ready. but they were sliced apart every inch of their body by the knight

soon all the clones was dispatched by the knights as they eyed at naruto, who only stood there gaped at how easily all his clones was destroyed in mere seconds. two of the knights charge forward and naruto quickly dodge them but one of the knights appeared behind him and swung its blade down.

Naruto spun around to counter the blade with his claw but didn't expect one of the knight kick him at the back, the kick sent naruto flying toward the knight as he stabbed naruto into the left shoulder.

naruto screamed in pain, the knight janked the blade and slicing naruto's left arm and bit of the shoulder. naruto stagger back and fell down on one knee, naruto grasped his shoulder feeling the loss of his left arm made him more angry then ever. naruto felt one of the knight behind him, ready to slash him behind.

naruto tried to backhand at the knight but only to be punch side of his head by one of the other knights, naruto flew away a bit over to the edge of the hole.

naruto lifted himself up with his only arm left and stared at the knights who as walked calmly toward him, naruto tried to stand up but fell down.

naruto watched as the knights were around 3 meters away from him, naruto could only sighed and closed his eyes and waited for the blow "**_Naruto gather some energy in your mouth, when you feel your energy reach its peak in your mouth release it toward the dark guardians_**" the voice pleaded to naruto, who's eye snapped open.

Naruto did what the voice said as he gathered his energy in his mouth, he could feel the strange energy again and felt funny in his mouth. when the knights was few feet away from naruto he raised his head and opend his mouth. large dark blue energy shot right out from naruto's mouth.

the knights was caught off guard as they could do nothing but get hit by the fox hollows Cero.

naruto watched as the energy blasted at the knights and killed all of them, he could only stare at what he just did "**_naruto the fight isn't over yet! go eat the bodies of the dark guardians to gain back your strength!_**" the voice shouted to him in worry.

naruto wondered what the voice meant until he heard a loud howl, he looked behind him and saw the hole where the knights stood around before, he could feel something is climbing up from down there.

he didn't have any choice so he dragged himself with his only arm toward the burnt bodies of the knights, naruto grabbed one of them and opened his mouth and ate the body. it didn't feel right to eat the bodies of your enemies but he suddenly feelt his strength coming back.

Naruto heard low growls and snarls from the large hole so he quickly grabbed another one and ate it and continued to eat the bodies until there was nothing left of them, only their weapons and blood on the floor.

naruto stood up, he felt almost good as new though with only one arm as he looked toward the hole and waited what ever the hell was coming up.

two large arms shot out from the hole and stabbed the floor with its claws, as it pulled itself up revealed the monster that naruto really wished he never fought against.

the large creature had a bone white mask, the mask looked like a grinning dragon, its body was dark green while there was a large hole through its chest. naruto stared at it, this creature was the same as him, white bone mask and a hole on their chest. but naruto went on four... er i mean three as he was ready to fight against this creature.

the dragon creature looked at him and opened it mouth and let out a wave of fire toward him, naruto dodge the flames and went forward and slashed at the creature, the claw wound didn't seem to hurt it, only angered it.

the dragon creature spun around an intended to hit naruto with its tail, but naruto jumped over it and while in the air, he gathered some energy in his mouth and opened his mouth as he shot out the dark blue energy toward the dragon, the dark blue energy beam hit back of the dragon, the creature howled in pain as it gather its own energy in its mouth.

Naruto landed on the floor and eye widen as the dragon shot out red energy toward him, naruto did roll-dodge as naruto as about gather energy in his mouth. but it was too late as the dragon shot forward naruto and opened its mouth and intended to eat him, naruto eye widen but tried to dodge but he was too slow.

the dragon bite naruto's right arm off as naruto screamed in pain but the dragon wasn't finish as he backhanded at naruto, naruto flew away and crashed into the mountain side beside the white gate, naruto fell down and lies unmoving on the floor.

the dragon walked toward naruto, believes hes dead as the dragon picked him up. the dragon was about to open its mouth eat the fox hollow but naruto's head shot up, as stream of blue energy light come from naruto's mouth and one thing he said before the dragon died "**_EAT THIS SUCKER!_**"

as large dark blue energy beam shot out from naruto's mouth as the dragon hollow's head was vaporized out of existence.

there was a pregnant silent as the headless beast fell backwards as naruto fell on his butt, but couldn't get up due because he didn't have any arms anymore and his body was shaped weirdly to a fox so without the front arms he can't walk anymore.

suddenly naruto heard a gate opened an he glanced back to see that the white gate was opened, green aura shot out from the gate and at naruto.

the green aura surrounded naruto's body as his wounds started to heal, naruto could only grunt as he saw that his arms was growing though little painful. after few minutes the green aura stopped and disappeared. Naruto stood on four and looked at the opened gate.

inside only rainbow colored light come's out from the gate, but soon the voice spoke again to naruto "**_Naruto you have fought bravely and manage to take down the dark guardians, now step into the gate and you will be teleported to me_**"

naruto didn't hesitated this time and walked calmly to the gate as he walked in he felt the rainbow colored light was calming his soul, he felt peaceful and soon the gate closed behind him as he contninue to walk deeper in to the light.

**_(Inside the Element spire throne room)_**

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt he was lying on red elegant carpet, naruto looked around.

he appeared to be inside a large room, the walls was white while there was few colored banners, one was red with a dragon with kanji for fire, second one was blue with a sea serpent with kanji for water, third was a yellow with a beetle with kanji for lighting, fourth one was light green with a raven with kanji for wind, last one was brown with a tiger with kanji for earth.

in the middle of the room there was a fine beautiful white throne, behind it stood a large white statue which was a dragon.

the dragon had its arms spread out as had its head high up in the air, the wings didn't look anything at all like bat wings but looked like bird wings.

naruto stared at the statue and the banners and wondered who are these strange animals, until a gentle woman voice spoke out "i'm glad to se you naruto"

naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at where the voice come from, he saw someone was sitting on the throne was a beautiful woman. her hair was pure white and reached down to below of her butt while she had pair of white fox ears, her eyes was emerald green, she wore a blue dress and she had 9 fox tails behind her.

Naruto gaped at the woman, she smiled and chuckled at his reaction.

"you have a lot of questions my child so ask away" she said, Naruto who immediately ask one question that kind of haunted him after he died "**What am i? and who are you and how do you know my name?**" he asked.

the woman smiled sadly at him "to answer your question my name is Hikari no kitsune and you are a hollow" she said "**a hollow?**" naruto asked as the woman nodded. "yes when a plus soul's chains of fate is eating itself and slowly turn the soul into a hollow, hollows are once human souls who was turn due that no shinigami came and sent them to soul society or in anger of betrayals seeing they trusted a humans do unforgiving sin against the plus sould body or loved ones. for many years the hollows have fought and killed many shinigami and blamed them for many thing while hollow who does not have any morals eat the soul of the newly died human or they just simply make it look like the human died in a accident and ate their soul" she explained.

Naruto was satisfied with the information about what the hell he turned into but shuddered the fact that these hollows he turned into eats human souls and he DID eat sakura's soul and enjoyed it.

Naruto didn't like the fact that he ate sakura's soul and enjoyed it made him shuddered how it taste so good "**but i am a hollow and do i really have to eat human souls to stay alive or something?**" he asked the Hikari.

she shook her head "no naruto you really don't have to, and i can understand that your little disgusted to eat human souls but unlike as a human, hollows doesn't need food to stay alive but they eat any kind of souls like shinigami, human soul and even their own kind because the endless hunger that making them suffer" she said.

Naruto nodded but sighed in relief that he doesn't need to eat human souls but little disgusted that fact that he have to eat the other hollows, but there was one question came to him.

"**ano Hikari-san you said something that hollows fought, killed and ate shinigami?**" naruto asked.

Hikari sigh "sadly yes, these shinigami are trained warriors alike to help and defend the plus souls from hollows, but for many thousand and thousand many of them becoming corrupted for every hundred of years, some become too much arrogant and start to believe that many human soul with little reiatsu is not worth sending them to soul society and many become into hollows or eaten by a sinful hollow" she explained.

Natuto frowned at this, these shinigamis were despisable for doing that but maybe it explain why no one came to him and sent him in this soul society.

**_somewhere else at the valley of the end...  
_**

"damn i swear there was a newly died human soul here not long ago the scanner can't be wrong!" shouted a black robe wearing man with a katana.

"dammit Joe! i told you to hurry eating the donuts but Noooooo now were too late!" shouted another black robe wearing man

"oh man our taicho won't like this at all, not one bit" said one of the man.

**_back with naruto..._**

"**_why do i feel that i should have stayed where i died and waited for something?_**" naruto thought.

"but as you know naruto there is something you must know" Hikari said as she stood up from the throne, she walked over to naruto and placed her hand on his mask "i know how your life have been horrible but i need your help" she said.

Naruto blinked few times, usually people don't often come's and asking for his help "**Well um... sure i can help you**" naruto said. Hikari smiled "i knew you had a good heart to help people but now listen" she said as a blinding light surrounded her and naruto.

after the light was gone the whole scenery replaced from a large white room into something naruto recognize "**thats...thats Konoha!**" naruto gasped as he stare at the large quite village but the strange thing is that he and hikari are standing on the air, naruto looked around and wondered why did hikari take him here.

"naruto look carefuly" Hikari said.

Naruto looked back at the village and saw something at the middle of the village, there as a large crowd of people surrounding a large wooden platform, naruto by instict flew closer which Hikari couldn't help but close her eyes and waited for naruto's reaktion. Naruto looked closer to the platform and gasped of what he saw.

it was a execution platform but the one who was going to be exeuted is none other than tsunade, jiraya and kakashi, both of them stood top on chairs as ropes was tied around their necks, tsunade looked tired and ha given up hopes to stop the uchiha bastard, jiraya had the enrage look on his face and kakashi looked he had a worst beating ever and his left eye where his sharingan was were closed and bleeding slowly.

but right at front of them was no other than Uchiha sasuke(Aka mr asshole) but the strange thing is that he looked older.

"tsunade senju for your crimes for hiding the demons body you shall be hang!" he shouted as the crowd cheered.

Tsunade looked slowly around at the cheering and couldn't help but sighed "_is this what my grandfather, granduncle and sensei had protected with their life worth it?_" she thought.

"Jiraya the toad sage, for your crimes for aiding tsunade and deny my right to the toad contract you shall be executed!" sasuke said with a smirk.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I ONLY HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!" Jiraya screamed top of his lungs.

Sasuke looked at jiraya in anger but soon looked over at his so call sensei.

"Kakashi Hatake for your crimes destroying the sharingan you had on your left eye and aiding the criminals and rebels you shall be executed" sasuke said with hint of anger due the fact kakashi destroyed his own sharingan, making sure he don't give sasuke his best friends eye.

kakashi looked at sasuke "sasuke... you dissapointed me" he said slowly.

sasuke narrowed his eyes at kakashi "what did you say" he said dangerously.

Kakashi just smiled behind his mask "your parents must be really proud that you killing innocent and using slavery, i only hope that you will get a special place in hell for you for all the inhuman crimes you had done" he said.

Sasuke couldn't hide his anger "THATS IT EXECUTE THEM!" he screamed, as soon the words spoken the floor beneath tsunade, jiraya and kakashi fell down and the chairs they stood on fell down they were strangled by the ropes to death.

Naruto who was watching this couldn't help but letting his tears fall from his mask, Hikari appeared next to him and patted him on the back "Naruto... i'm sorry about what's going to happen in the future" she said. naruto looked at Hikari "**w..w..what? you mean this is going to happen in the future?**" he asked.

Hikari sadly nodded "it can't be helped, but you can't change the future when you seen it but look over to the horizont" she said and pointed toward the gates.

Naruto looked over at the entance of konoha but eye widen, a large black demonic looking gate appeared front of the konoha's great gates, the sky turn blood red as the ground shooked. Naruto looked over at where sasuke teme was, the villager, ninja and bloodline users were running away as sasuke who was left behind stood shocked and fell down on his butt.

"n..no way" sasuke muttered as the black gates of hell opened and small and big demons swarmed out destroying everything in their path.

Naruto stood and gaped at what happening. Hikari sighed sadly "after your death released Kyuubi he will leading his legion of hell to your world and he will continue to plunder and destroy world after world" she said as she and naruto appeared back to the large white room.

Naruto was silent, he didn't any words of whats going to happen in the future.

"naruto the reason i need your help is that your the only one with your strong will to help me to stop kyuubi... and to save my brother" she said.

naruto looked at her "**your brother? who is he did kyuubi capture him?**" naruto asked. Hikari shaking her head no "my brother is no other than kyuubi no yoko" she said.

naruto eye widen "**what! your brother IS the kyuubi!**" Naruto gasped. Hikari nodded "my brother were never evil naruto, he was always kind and would never stop so low to do what he is doing now, but i need your help to find the truth about what had happen to my brother" she said.

"**what do you mean?**" naruto asked.

"my brother said to me he was given a mission by our father which you call him Kami, my father gave my brother a mission which involve finding out whats going on in a world that i don't know of, ever since then i never heard of him since, but after few hundreds of years later he came back, he had change completely and twisted he started to kill and devoured many spirits who had done no wrong against him" Hikari explained.

"so in other word you believe something happened to your brother in the world he was sent to investigate what happening?" naruto said.

Hikari nodded "yes but after my brother came back from the world he was sent to it was destroyed and there was nothing we could find that change him, but i don't give up and finding the truth of what had happen to my brother, thats why i need your help naruto, your the only one who manage pass through the dark guardians that stopped me from finding my new wielders"

"**new wielder?**" naruto asked.

"yes i have forge a blade, the very blade you saw before you entered in my realm, its the strongest weapon that shall destroy evil, i call it the element gaia" Hikari said.

"many have tried to obtain the blade to help me stop my brother but failed because of the guardians, many fell against the evil hollow who once resided in the large hole you saw before but you naruto, you manage to defeat him and i have seen your future, you will find some people you can call friends and someone who offer you a chance to go back into your human form"

"but right now naruto do you accept to become the wielder of the Element Gaia?" Hikari asked.

Naruto was silent and wondered if he should accept it or don't acept it.

"Naruto will you accept it or not, its ok if your afraid to accept it because of dangerous challenge that awaits you" Hikari said.

Naruto looked at her and sighed

"**hikari-san... i accept**"

* * *

well folks thats the second chapter of elemental kitsune arrancar, i be updating when i got the time.


End file.
